


im bad at titles

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, hshshhs pls dont read if thatll trigger you, ill add more tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yes, their relationship is rocky. but it isn't abusive. they love eachother, right?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, its not rlly romantic but its there, karlity if you squint
Comments: 16
Kudos: 185





	im bad at titles

**Author's Note:**

> sorey

Quackity was on his way to Karl's house. They meet up once a week, this shouldn't be any different.

But he was still nervous. Maybe it was how frantic Karl seemed when he told him to come over, or maybe it was how Karl had witnessed him and Schlatt fighting, but he was shaking in his beanie. What if Karl mentioned it? What would he say? It's not like he was getting abused or anything, but Karl wouldn't understand that. All he saw was Schlatt slamming Quackity into a wall, and that's all he needed to see, he wouldn't even try to listen to what Quackity had to say.

Should he even go? What if Karl tried to keep him there? Keep him away from Schlatt?

No, no, he'll go so Karl sees he's alright.

When he opens the door (not even bothering to knock it) he sees Karl, mixing some kind of batter in the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Quackity, can you grab this bowl for me real quick?", Karl says, taking off his apron.

"Uh yeah-"

"Thanks, I'll be right back." Karl runs into one of the backrooms, leaving Quackity standing there confused holding a bowl of what is presumedly cookie dough. There's a picture of Karl and Sapnap on the wall next to him dressed in their wedding outfits.

He looks at it for a bit longer then he probably should. Can you blame him? Karl looks good.

When he looks back up Karl is standing there holding a...snowglobe? I mean, it's shaped like a snowglobe, but it's filled with sand.

"I got this for you! You said the other day you really wanted to go to the beach, but can't 'cause there's like, no beaches nearby? And then I saw this while I was looking for something and it reminded me of you! So here."

"Wow, thank you Karl."

"I know it's not much I'm sorry I just thought maybe you'd like it-"

"No. Genuinely, I love it."

Karl smiled, sighing in relief. "Thank god, I would've cried if you didn't."

He giggled, looking down at his feet, but then his face turned into a frown.

"Karl-"

"Oh! Uh, you can put the bowl in the freezer. I'll finish it later", Karl says, sitting down on the couch.

After putting the cookie dough in the freezer, Quackity sits down beside him. "So what's up?", Quackity asked, knowing very well what was up.

"...Are- Quackity you know I love you right, and I'd never do anything that would hurt you-"

"Karl, if you're gonna ask me what I think you are, please just don't."

"I just wanna talk, man. That's all. I won't do anything, I promise."

"Ok. Ok. Whatever, just talk."

Karl took a deep breath, clearly nervous to say what's on his mind. "Are you and Schlatt okay? What's going on? Do you need help?"

"...If this is about the other day I can explain-"

"Just please don't lie to me."

Quackity looked up at him. He looked so worried, you could see it in his eyes, and all Quackity wanted was to tell him that everything was fine, there's nothing to worry about, what you saw was just a misunderstanding.

"He was just drunk, that's all, he gets like that when he's drunk but it's fine, I promise. I shouldn't have provoked him. It was my fault, he didn't do anything wrong."

Karl isn't looking at him anymore. "This has happened before?"

"A couple times."

"And it only happens when he's drunk?"

No. No, it doesn't. It happens all the time. It happened today, when he wouldn't tell Schlatt he was going to Karl's house. He said he wasn't going anywhere, Schlatt didn't believe him, so he hit him. But he deserved that, he shouldn't have lied.

"Yeah, it does."

What the hell? Is Karl crying? Why is Karl crying? It seems like Quackity should be the one crying.

"Don't lie to me, man. I'm not stupid."

"Well-"

"I'm not kidding! Jesus Christ, Quackity, can you just be serious for five minutes?"

"You are the one who invited me here! You're the one who wanted to talk! If you want me to sit here and tell some sort of sob story, it's not going to happen, Karl. There is nothing to talk about. So can you stop being serious for five minutes?" 

"Whatever, man. I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't need help."

"...Well, do you want to finish making the cookies?"

**Author's Note:**

> apparently there will be another chapter, may be on the same thing, maybe not


End file.
